Sunday kind of love Un domingo de amor
by Kuchiki Kibe Midori
Summary: Han organizado una salida de grupo en el salón. Ichigo no tiene ganas de ir, pero al final del día sabe que se hubiera arrepentido de no hacerlo.    Mal summary, uds disculpen. IchiHime 100%
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!

Me paso por aquí para darles señales de vida con un nuevo fic, cien por ciento ichihime.

Tranquilos, no tengo olvidado "Arrancars", el nuevo capitulo ya está en proceso creativo, así que pronto les estaré visitando con esa actualización.

Les aviso que es un POV de Orihime este capítulo y bueno, sin más les dejo que lean~

Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes son de Tite Kubo-san, yo tengo la bonita experiencia de soñar con ellos de vez en cuando...un día de estos quisiera soñar a Ishida

* * *

****Capítulo uno****

¡Al fin sábado en la noche! Me sentía muy feliz de ello, ya era fin de semana. Esta semana fué especialmente pesada, tuvimos muchos trabajos y exposiciones y exámenes todo por que a los maestros se les olvidan cuando son las fechas de evaluación. Pero aún así, sobreviví.

Ayer, Kuchiki-san y Rangiku-san me convencieron de acompañarlas a visitar un lugar en el centro de Karakura, al parecer estaban organizando una salida en bola y querían ver que todo estuviera perfecto. No podía negarme, aunque estaba muy cansada y no me apetecía para nada salir el sábado temprano, además teníamos mucha tarea. Habían propuesto la excursión el domingo y si quería ir debía terminar mis deberes. Pero me convencieron de acompañarlas, jurando que si lo hacia convencerían a Kurosaki-kun de ir el domingo con nosotros. Traté de no demostrarlo, pero con eso lograron que me levantara temprano en fin de semana.

Fuimos a una extraña estación del metro, que parecía más bien tren. Era una estación angosta pero muy alta, con las escaleras en medio y a ambos lados los carriles. De un color verde oscuro, como seco, y el metro de un tono casi negro. El tren tenía vagones pequeños, no muy altos y en la parte de atrás una barandilla, que permitía ir viendo el paisaje aunque fueran solo túneles y luces. Me pareció muy rara esa estación, aunque no suelo usar mucho el metro, pero me gustó el diseño de ese tren Por estar viendo la parte de atrás del túnel, no me agarré bien de la barandilla y casi me caigo.

Lo pasamos muy bien, era un sitio hermoso, muy amplio. Con áreas verdes y mucha arboleda, se antojaba para un día de campo. Enserio que iba a ser muy relajante. Al día siguiente iría con Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, Sado-kun y Abarai-kun. Me sentía muy nerviosa pero muy emocionada también.

Temprano por la mañana, nos quedamos de ver en la casa de un señor que se ofreció a donar el transporte. Era una calle muy bonita, con árboles altos y frondosos, que al darles la luz del amanecer hacían una imagen dulce y fresca de la mañana. Abarai-kun y Kuchiki-san estaban peleando como siempre y a Kurosaki-kun parecían habérsele pegado las cobijas, porque no aparecía por ningún lado. Llegó la camioneta que nos llevaría y eché un vistazo a cómo era por dentro: tenía dos filas de asientos pegadas en la parte de atrás del auto, por lo visto uno quedaba casi recargado en el de atrás; había una fila enfrente y un par de asientos para dos personas a cada costado. Pequeño, pero cabíamos bien. Quité la cara del cristal de la ventanilla y vi llegar a Kurosaki-kun...con una camiseta de manga corta pegada, unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados en las rodillas, sus tenis oscuros y deslavados, y su ceño fruncido. Parecía estar caminando en cámara lenta, iba sobre la acerca con las manos en los bolsillos y el sol le alumbraba de vez en cuando entre las ramas de los arboles, haciendo resaltar su cabellera naranja. Solté un suspiro y escuché a Kuchiki-san reclamarle que había provocado que nos retrasáramos. Se dedicaron a pelear unos minutos y el chofer pidió que comenzáramos a subir. Un par de chicos subieron y enseguida subí yo, el señor nos iba acomodando así que me pidió que me sentara en una de las filas del fondo, la que daba la espalda a la otra. Después, para mi sorpresa, subió Kurosaki-kun. Me puse muy nerviosa cuando el señor le dijo a él que se sentara detrás de mí, no vi su reacción pues agache el rostro que tenia completamente rojo en ese momento. Pude sentir perfectamente cuando Kurosaki-kun se sentó detrás de mi, su respiración algo nerviosa y un momento después cruzó los brazos, como si se sintiera molesto. El chofer le dijo a Kuchiki-san y Abarai-kun que si no dejaban de pelear los dejaría afuera, lo cual ambos respondieron con un grito al unísono de "¡Cállese y no se meta!", cuando advertí la furia del señor, ya estábamos avanzando en la camioneta, solo los otros dos chicos y Kurosaki-kun y yo.

Por lo visto, el grito que le dirigieron Abarai-kun y Kuchiki-san lo había echo molestar muchísimo pues el chofer iba a una velocidad muy alta con poco cuidado. La camioneta brincoteaba sin control, todos los que íbamos dentro rebotábamos como una pelotita de Pin Ball. Justo cuando sentí que me iba a caer unos brazos fuertes se abrazaron a mi cintura, con firmeza y seguridad. Me puse muy nerviosa e intenté alejarme un poco, pero el agarre era muy seguro, y se sentía tan agradable que dejé de intentarlo. Cuando el señor se calmó un poco, creí que el momento tan agradable había llegado a su fin, pero lo que parecía una medida de seguridad se volvió un abrazo...¡Kurosaki-kun me estaba abrazando! Poco a poco acercó mi espalda hacia su pecho, como pidiendo que me recargara en él, y colocó su rostro cerca de mi nuca...de verdad era un abrazo, ¡un abrazo lleno de cariño!

El chofer seguía algo molesto, así que nos bajó donde se le vino en gana. Kurosaki-kun se notaba algo nervioso y la verdad es que yo también lo estaba, hubiese deseado que el paseo en auto durara más para seguir en sus brazos, aunque eso no era lo más preocupante de momento. No teníamos idea de dónde nos habían dejado, aunque estábamos cerca de una estación del metro, de esas que quedan por fuera. Kurosaki-kun, por su parte, bufaba mientras veía a ambos lados de la avenida que quedaba a un costado de nosotros. Murmurando, aunque lo podía escuchar muy bien, decía: "¡Tch! ¡Ese tipo desgraciado! ¡Me las ha de pagar! ¡Mira que dejarnos botados en medio de quien sabe donde! ¡Bastardo! ¡Pero Rukia tiene la culpa por estar peleando con su novio cara de mandril! ¡Me las pagarán por eso! ¡Ahora quisiera saber como nos vamos a regresar!". Armándome de todo el valor que pude, comenté: "Ku-Kurosaki-kun...etto... ¿No será mejor que vayamos hacia la estación del metro? Ahí podremos buscar un mapa para regresar a nuestras casas". Volteó a mirarme con los ojos algo más abiertos que de costumbre, sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, y me observó unos segundos, sin decir nada. Volteó su rostro, como molesto, para solo asentir y decir "Vale, vayamos por acá".

Caminé a su lado por algunas calles, la estación estaba realmente cerca. Aunque fue muy grande la decepción que sentimos al ver que estaba fuera de servicio por mantenimiento. A pesar de ello, dimos con un mapa que nos dio una idea de hacia donde debíamos caminar para llegar a una avenida conocida, de donde podríamos irnos con mucha más facilidad.

Tomamos camino en un silencio que comencé a sentir incómodo, así que intenté hacer un poco de plática. Comencé con comentarios de la escuela, las tareas y demás; Kurosaki-kun solo asentía, lo cual me dejaba con un sentimiento de desagrado en el corazón.

Llegando a la avenida mencionada, Kurosaki-kun se detuvo en seco y se sobó la nuca, parecía algo nervioso.

-¿Sucede algo, Kurosaki-kun? ¿No es la avenida?-. Entonces volvió su rostro hacia mí, con una mirada muy dulce y agradable. Tendió la mano izquierda como invitándome a tomarla y dijo:

-Bueno, ya que tenemos el tiempo y sabemos como regresar...estaba pensando si querías pasear un rato conmigo, por aquí cerca hay un parque...lo vi en el mapa, y podemos ir un rato...bueno...si tu quieres, Inoue.

Muy nerviosa acerqué mi mano derecha a la suya y asentí, con el rostro algo sonrojado. Se notaba nervioso también, tomó con suavidad mi mano y caminamos hasta el parque. Íbamos en un extraño silencio que no era bien incomodo, si no nervioso. Aún así, estaba muy feliz por todo lo sucedido.

Caminamos entre los puestos, entre la gente, él tomando mi mano con cierta delicadeza, como si temiera romperla al estrujarla un poco. Había muchos puestos, con juguetes, gorras graciosas con orejas de conejo o gato, máscaras, muñequitos de peluche y puestos de comida. De alguna extraña manera nos invitamos distintas cosas: me regaló un pequeño león de peluche (Kon, por si no se nota xD) y yo compré unas papas que devoramos entre ambos, también me compró un algodón de dulce y yo invité los refrescos, pues el sol estaba en lo alto y acaloraba bastante. Platicamos cosas triviales, nada de gran importancia, lo cual no evitaba que fuera muy interesante el paseo.

El atardecer se dejó ver sobre nosotros, la verdad yo no quería que el día terminara, lo estaba pasando como en un sueño, era maravilloso.

-Etto...Inoue...-Comenzó a hablar Kurosaki-kun, parecía no encontrar las palabras correctas. —Creo...que lo mejor sería que...que fuéramos agarrando camino para irnos...ya es algo tarde y no quisiera que nos agarrara la noche tan lejos de casa...-Sonrió nervioso, era una sonrisa muy bella.

-De acuerdo, Kurosaki-kun, la avenida queda por allá-Dije, señalando el camino contrario a donde íbamos, parecía que nos alejábamos de ahí inconscientemente. —Aún es buena hora, no llegaremos muy tarde.-Y le sonreí también.

Se quedó parado un momento, como confuso, y tomamos camino de regreso. Aún quedaba algo retirada la parada, hubiera preferido que quedara más lejos para seguir tomada de su mano. Luego de un rato nos quedamos callados mientras se veía el atardecer a un costado del camino, me embobé mirándolo-el atardecer- hasta que escuché de nuevo que Kurosaki-kun me hablaba:

-¿Inoue? ¿Inoue, sigues ahí?-Parecía algo asustado de que no le había respondido a sus llamados.

-Sip, aquí sigo Kurosaki-kun. Solo me quedé viendo el atardecer, la verdad es que atardece muy bonito cuando está tan despejado.-Respondí soñadoramente.

-Jeje tienes razón, se ve hermoso...-Lo último que esperaba era que Kurosaki-kun fuera tan romántico.

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿Para qué me hablabas?-Recordé de momento, cuando recién me perdí en el atardecer.

-¡Ahh sii! Quería saber si...bueno si tu quieres, tal vez tengas hambre...y acabamos de pasar un restaurante que lucia muy bonito...quería saber si aceptabas comer conmigo antes de irnos-Se llevó una mano a la nuca y giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia el cristal de la ventana del establecimiento, por el reflejo pude notar que tenia la cara muy roja.

-¿Kurosaki-kun, te encuentras bien?-Dije, asomándome hacia su rostro. —Te ves muy rojo.-Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla y sentí que estaba casi ardiendo.

-Eeeetto...n-n-no es nada Inoue, no te preocupes.-Agitó las manos frente a él, justo como yo acostumbro a hacerlo. Me pareció muy tierno. —Entonces, ¿Qué respondes? ¿Quieres entrar a comer?

-Yop...yo...yo... ¡Bueno! ¡Pero con una condición!

-¿Cuál?-Por su mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos, noté que le había extrañado mi respuesta. Reí por lo bajo y respondí:

-¡Dividimos la cuenta entre ambos!-Asintió y sonrió alegre, creo que por que le pedí que pagáramos entre ambos.

Comimos muy rico, ese restaurante era sencillo y muy acogedor, con un sabor de comida casera delicioso. Y la cuenta fue muy baja, creí que nos gastaríamos más al comer como comimos. Imaginé que como estuvimos comiendo en el parque, no tendríamos realmente mucha hambre, pero creí mal. Alcanzamos a tomar una jarra completa de agua, un plato grande de ramen cada uno y todavía compartimos un plato de pastel que nos invitó amablemente la mujer que atendía. No creí que pudiéramos comer tanto.

Salimos repletos, riendo entre bromas bobas y tonterías que nos venían a la mente. No pensé que Kurosaki-kun fuera tan risueño. Con muy buen humor llegamos a la estación, tomamos el transporte que nos llevaría hasta el centro de Karakura, muy cerca de la escuela y sobre todo, de nuestras casas.

Bajamos del camión muy alegres, las primeras estrellas asomaban por el cielo. Nuestras casas quedaban cerca pero los caminos eran algo distintos, así que comencé a despedirme:

-Bueno, Kurosaki-kun, realmente lo pasé muy bien. Aunque me sentí algo asustada cuando el señor nos bajó en medio de quien sabe donde.-Reí quedo, escuchando la risa ligera de Kurosaki-kun. Sabía que no era tan serio como parecía.

-Yo también lo pasé muy bien, Inoue.- Inoue, realmente me gusta como pronuncia mi nombre, lo hace de un modo muy diferente a los demás. —Me alegra que aceptaras ir al parque conmigo. Después de todo me alegra que la enana y el cara de mandril hayan hecho enojar al conductor.-Y sonrió una vez más.

-Gracias Kurosaki-kun, te veo mañana en la escuela...—Me tomó del ante brazo, intentando impedir que me alejara. No me había fijado en la diferencia de nuestras manos, sus manos son muy grandes a comparación con las mías.

-Espera Inoue, ya está algo oscuro, mejor te acompaño.-Y puso mi mano en su brazo, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Ha-hai...-Respondí muy bajo, me sonrojé al sentir tal cercanía.

Ambos llevábamos algunas bolsas en las manos: basura, regalos, cosas. Y echamos a caminar por las calles que estaban vacías. La noche había caído completamente mientras platicábamos, pero era una noche de luna llena y cielo despejado. Seguimos comentando del paseo, y reímos ante el recuerdo de cuando le gritaron al chofer Kuchiki-san y Abarai-kun. Más pronto de lo que imaginé, llegamos a mi casa.

* * *

Fin...ok no

Fin del capitulo uno, ya tengo listo el siguiente, así que espero subirlo este mismo fin de semana, el final ya está planeado también, supongo que no tardaré en terminar este fic.

El título de la historia está basado en una canción de Christina Aguilera, búsquenla en Youtube que está muy bonita, gracias a Greifer-san por su ayuda con mi bronca del título!

Un dato curioso: el 90% de este fic lo soñé, yo era Orihime y fue muy genial. Lo transcribí y después de avanzarlo un poco lo empecé a transformar en historia.

Creo que esa semana vi demasiado de Bleach, tanto anime como manga.

Por cierto, también me soñé con Matsumoto, aunque en ese no era Orihime yop, era yo misma pero en shinigami. Y me peleé con Rangiku por Gin!

Se me cuidan!Feliz inicio de clases y trabajo, echenle ganas a todo lo que hagan y descansen leyendo un buen fic-aunque no sea de los míos-

Janee~

Att:

_Inoue Kibe Shaolin Shihoin Kuchik_i

||||| Mitad Humana, Mitad Puerta~ |||||

|||**Manguimanzana**|||

_°°Orihime Elric°° °°Kuchiki Kibe°°_

Quejas, dudas, chistes(hagan feliz a la autora), comentarios, petitorios, sugerencias, pedidos, denuncias, recomendaciones, donaciones, chismes, aportaciones y reclamos. Si te tomaste el tiempo de leerlo, dejame un review ^^

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	2. Chapter2:Todo pasó por querer protegerte

Holaaa!

Primero lo primero:

**Lila-chan: **a mi tmb me encanta esta pareja, por eso la escogí. He aquí ya el capitulo 2~ espero que también te guste. Gracias por el review!

**Sean-Raizou: **pues alto a la espera! he aquí el segundo. Amé ese sueño, fue tan romántico y lo mejor de todo es que lo recordé casi por completo, aunque pues si hubo que añadir algunas cosas-como los diálogos que de esos no me acordé-y si, el chofer fue pieza clave para este sueño y para este fic. Disfrutalo y gracias por dejar review~

**Greisfer-san: **comadre!un gusto tenerte por aca. Yo estoy como tú, lo leo y más me encanta, sigo sin creer que yo misma lo soñé y lo escribí. Gracias por tu apoyo! que sin tu visto bueno no me hubiera animado a subirlo, he aquí el capi de Kurosaki-kun. Y dudo que algún ichirukista pase, y si pasa sabrá que no es muy bien recibido/a por aca, le tenemos listos sus boletos a Pachuca.

**Vane94: ** lo sé!estuvo padrisimo el sueño~ sobre todo sus brazos musculosos alrededor de mi cintura-grito fangirl-kyaaaa!te juro que lo recuerdo y se me pone chinita chinita la piel; no mates a nadie, que si va por los hollows corres riesgo de no verlo y puees, a mi así me pasó, que de tanto ver se me quedó, ojala te pase así y nos cuentas tu sueño! He aquí el segundo capi, lo prometido es deuda. El tercero espero terminarlo esta semana pero quiero hacer primero el de "Arrancars" porque ya lo dejé mucho tiempo y es hora que no termino, pero tranquila, igual y los actualizo el mismo día, cuidate!

**dany14_black8: **sip, a mi Gin se me hace muy guapo y fue un desastre ese sueño, porque Matsu me queria hacer novia del teniente de la segunda(LOCAAAA!)y ese tipo ni me gusta, así que en venganza me hice novia de Gin y Rangiku me echó pelea en medio de una fiesta donde sacamos como 10 heridos y le gané, pero en eso me hablaron y ya no pude disfrutar mi victoria... uhmmm estoy de acuerdo en parte con tu inner-chan, me encanta ulquiorra e ichigo...perooo...Zangetsu...digamos que no es mi tipo jeje Kisuke es más atractivo, pero me quedo con el Espada. Muchas gracias por pasarse, les tengo aquí el nuevo capitulo, disfruntenlo

Ese último review vale por dos!

Les decia, este capítulo es el POV de Ichigo, ese mismo día de la salida. Sinceramente fue el que disfruté más al escribirlo y también a mi comadre fue el que sentí que le latió más. Sea como sea espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo~

Disclaimer: todo lo que forma parte de Bleach es de Tite Kubo. Yo solo desvario de vez en cuando de tanto andar leyendo el manga

* * *

****Capítulo 2: Todo pasó por querer protegerte****

Era sábado por la noche y estaba realmente rendido. Todo el día de ayer cazando hollows con la enana, me dolía la cabeza todavía. Al menos hoy no tuve que aguantarla. Lo que me fastidia es ser tan malo para el riatsu, me costó mucho trabajo encontrar a los hollows en la mañana, me pregunto a donde habrá ido Rukia.

Y no solo tuve que encargarme de los hollows yo solo, por que del gay de Ishida ni sus luces, llegando tenia que terminar toda la tarea del fin de semana. Ayer, entre la enana, el cara de mandril, Rangiku y Chad me convencieron...no, me obligaron a ir a una excursión que organizó algún matado del salón. Quizá fue Ishida.

Me tiré sobre la cama totalmente rendido del largo día, tenia que levantarme temprano o me dejarían. No me importaba que me dejaran, pero me iban a molestar el resto del semestre si no iba. Sin querer aplasté a Kon, que se levantó pegando de gritos hasta que lo encerré en el armario. Por lo visto era todavía algo temprano, porque de la enana ni sus luces. Da igual, sabe los horarios de la casa.

Me quedé profundamente dormido. A la mañana siguiente me despertó el sol en la cara. No escuché el despertador, así que imaginé que aún no sonaba. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo me metí a bañar, saqué lo primero que encontré para ponerme y en ese momento me di cuenta que en realidad me había quedado dormido. Era muy tarde y si no me apresuraba me iban a dejar.

Salí corriendo sin desayunar, el viejo ya sabia que hoy saldríamos juntos varios compañeros de la escuela y yo. Intentó golpearme mientras salía yo corriendo de la casa, despidiéndome de Yuzu y Karin a toda velocidad. Alcancé a esquivar al viejo y seguí por la calle.

Llegué corriendo a la calle y como pude distinguirlos a algo de distancia, decidí aminorar el paso, y enseguida empezaron los reclamos. Creí que Rangiku iría con nosotros, pero no fue así, eso hacia el paseo más tranquilo. Pude verlos a todos a través del sol que se filtraba por algunas ramas, esa calle parecía una arboleda. Inoue iba especialmente bonita ese día, una blusa de manga larga con adornos en un escote no muy pronunciado y un pantalón de mezclilla que le quedaba un poco ajustado. El cara de mandril peleaba como siempre con la enana cuando nos habló un viejo, imagino que es quien maneja la camioneta que nos llevará. Estaban mal acomodados los asientos, con filas a los extremos y al frente, pero dos filas muy juntas al fondo, quedando las personas casi sobre las de atrás. ¿A quién se le ocurría esa tontería?

Otros dos chicos subieron, enseguida subió Inoue. Yo no quise seguir escuchando peleas sin sentido, así que me acerqué también para subir. El tipo este quiso dejarme justo detrás de Inoue, maldito tipo, esto iba a ser algo incomodo. Subí y quede demasiado cerca de ella, podía oler perfectamente su cabello y sin querer empecé a perderme en esa agradable sensación de cercanía, si enfrenaba el auto caería justo en sus brazos o casi. Crucé los brazos intentando alejarme un poco de Inoue, sentía que me perdía si me acercaba demasiado y salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar algunos gritos de Rukia y Renji, al parecer estaban peleándose con el tipo que manejaba. Este señor, muy molesto (y estaba en su derecho, le acababan de gritar dos perfectos desconocidos por una razón...que ni supe cual fue, pero seguro era muy tonta). Subió algo molesto al auto y arrancó, dejándonos muy sorprendidos, más de la mitad se había quedado y no íbamos más que cuatro personas arriba. ¿Nos iba a llevar solo a nosotros?

Según vi, lo había hecho enojar mucho que le gritarán porque iba manejando como loco. Ni mi padre maneja así. Giraba sin cuidado y casi tira a Inoue. No supe como podía ayudarla, de donde sostenerla o qué hacer para evitar que se callera, lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue abrazarla de la cintura para evitar que saliera volando. Sentí que se revolvió un poco, como si quisiera que la soltara, pero preferí no hacerlo, pues el viejo no dejaba de aumentar la velocidad y temía que Inoue se lastimara por eso. La abracé tan firme como pude, intentando no apretujarla demasiado pues la lastimaría, aprendí a dar golpes pero eso de los abrazos no se me da muy bien. Luego de un rato, parecía habérsele bajado el mal genio al conductor, pues la velocidad que llevaba era más bien normal. Pensé que era hora de soltar a Inoue, pues ya no corría ningún peligro, la estruje ligeramente y me sentí muy afortunado de tenerla tan cerca, entonces me puse a pensar... ¿Tenia algo de malo querer tenerla cerca por más tiempo? Al estrujarla, acerco su espalda a mi pecho, podía sentir lo frágil de su figura delgada, y recargué mi cara en su espalda, muy cerca de su nuca, embelesado por el aroma de su cabello y su cuerpo.

A decir verdad, había olvidado qué hacíamos ahí trepados en la camioneta esa, hasta que el tipo, muy enojado nos bajó en una avenida. De mala gana solté a Inoue, realmente hubiera preferido tenerla en mis brazos más tiempo, pero ya estando en la calle me di cuenta que tenía cosas más importantes en qué ocuparme, como por ejemplo: regresarnos a Inoue y a mí a casa. Me di cuenta que no tenia idea de cómo hacerlo, y empecé a murmurar algo molesto "¡Tch! ¡Ese tipo desgraciado! ¡Me las ha de pagar! ¡Mira que dejarnos botados en medio de quien sabe donde! ¡Bastardo! ¡Pero Rukia tiene la culpa por estar peleando con su novio cara de mandril! ¡Me las pagarán por eso! ¡Ahora quisiera saber como nos vamos a regresar!". Inoue no parecía muy segura de hablar, suspiro y empezó a decir: "Ku-Kurosaki-kun...etto... ¿No será mejor que vayamos hacia la estación del metro? Ahí podremos buscar un mapa para regresar a nuestras casas". Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estábamos cerca del metro, la miré algo sorprendido por lo despistada que suele ser, me quedé un segundo en sus ojos grises, tiene unos ojos algo grandes pero muy lindos, muy limpios. Me di cuenta que todo este día estaba pensando mucho en ella y molesto conmigo mismo por eso, me giré y asentí, tomando camino hacia la estación.

De nuevo me perdí en mis pensamientos, ese día parecía que tenía muchas ganas de platicar conmigo mismo, porque a cada rato me pasaba. Cuando me di cuenta, ya habíamos llegado a la maldita estación que estaba cerrada por mantenimiento, que frustración. Pero a un costado de la entrada encontramos un mapa, donde nos dimos cuenta que estábamos muy cerca de una avenida conocida por la cual podríamos regresar algo rápido. Estábamos menos perdidos de lo que yo creí. Observé a lo largo de la avenida (tanto como el mapa lo permitía) y vi que había un parque no muy lejos, era algo amplio y observé el nombre, era un parque muy conocido, por lo mismo estaba muy bien cuidado y se decía que era lindo para pasear.

Seguimos en silencio en dirección a la avenida, creo que Inoue se sintió incomoda por el silencio que se había formado entre nosotros. Y comenzó a platicar. Su voz se oía muy dulce, platicaba con mucha alegría de cualquiera tema: la escuela, Tatsuki, sus amigas, las tareas y demás temas. Me quedé muy atrapado en la suavidad de su voz, así que solo alcanzaba a asentir o decir "si" en un tono muy bajo. Me estaba poniendo nervioso yo solo. No quería que el viaje terminara tan pronto y recordé lo que había visto en el mapa, el parque. Tal vez Inoue aceptara dar un paseo por el parque durante el resto del día...Me sorprendí bastante de mi resolución. Mi corazón latía algo apresurado al pensar en invitarla y me di cuenta que no quería aceptarlo: Inoue me gustaba mucho, y durante ese "paseo" me estaba dando cuenta. Realmente no tenia valor para aceptarlo en voz alta, además ¿Qué iba a pensar ella si de pronto me giraba y le decía que ella me gustaba? Temía que saldría corriendo, y sería yo el hazmerreír de la enana y el mandril. Solo era un paseo, estaba exagerando. No tenían porqué enterarse que ese día me había dado cuenta que me sentía muy a gusto al lado de Inoue ni que habíamos pasado todo el día juntos. Solo seria una salida de amigos, no iba a arruinar un día tan agradable.

Llegamos a la avenida y me detuve en seco. Si no se lo decía rápido, me iba a arrepentir de invitarla y después me lamentaría no haber pasado el resto del día con ella. Me llevé la mano a la nuca, tenia que sacar las palabras de mi garganta. Supongo que fui muy obvio en mi nerviosismo, pues ella rompió el silencio:

-¿Sucede algo, Kurosaki-kun? ¿No es la avenida?

Era ahora o nunca, volteé mi rostro hacia ella, mirándola fijamente, tratando de decirle con la mirada lo que acaba de descubrir unos minutos atrás. Estiré mi mano izquierda, invitándola a tomarla y comencé a hablar:

-Bueno, ya que tenemos el tiempo y sabemos como regresar...estaba pensando si querías pasear un rato conmigo, por aquí cerca hay un parque...lo vi en el mapa, y podemos ir un rato...bueno...si tu quieres, Inoue.

Me di cuenta de su nerviosismo cuando se sonrojó fuertemente, su mano temblaba al acercarla a la mía. Aunque me sentía muy nervioso, me llenó de felicidad que aceptara, tomé su mano suavemente pues parecía muy delicada y nos encaminamos hacia el parque mencionado. Me volví a quedar metido en mis pensamiento, si estaba bien o mal que tomara su mano, si estaba bien o mal querer pasar el día con ella...si estaba bien o mal el quererla como lo hacia. Ella también se veía nerviosa, y tratando de que nuestros nerviosismos se esfumaran, caminé hacia donde había más puestos.

Había bastante gente, no suele agradarme mucho estar entre tantas personas, pero yo iba muy feliz. Afiancé su pequeña y femenina mano entre la mía. Mi mano era demasiado tosca, temí poderla lastimarla al estrujarla, así que seguí tomándola con la mayor suavidad posible.

Ese sitio, más que parque parecía feria: puestos de juguetes, golosinas, gorras extrañas con orejas o caras de animales, mascaras, peluches y comida. Parecía festival. Quería invitarle todo lo que se antojara, pero no parecía que ella me lo fuera a permitir, así que terminamos dividiendo los gastos. Conseguí un peluche de león muy parecido al tarado de Kon, lo apachurré para ver si no gritaba apanicadamente que lo soltara porque lo estaba lastimando. Confirmado que era un simple peluchito, se lo regalé a Inoue, parecía que realmente le había gustado mucho. Se me antojaron unas papas que ella compro gustosa, al parecer también tenía algo de hambre, noté que miraba mucho hacia el algodonero, así que le compré uno...parecía una niña pequeña, muy linda; después de mucho caminar, invitó los refrescos, que nos venían muy bien por la larga caminata.

No tuvimos un tema de conversación muy rebuscado, platicamos de todo haciendo un rato muy cómodo. ¡Que bueno que la invité!

Cuando me di cuenta, empezaba a ocultarse el sol. Me hubiera gustado que el día durara más, pero era peligroso que nos regresáramos muy tarde, era mejor agarrar camino de regreso. Con algo de nerviosismo, bueno, no quería irme, le dije:

-Etto...Inoue...Creo...que lo mejor seria que...que fuéramos agarrando camino para irnos...ya es algo tarde y no quisiera que nos agarrara la noche tan lejos de casa...-Le sonreí con sinceridad, había sido un día muy agradable.

-De acuerdo, Kurosaki-kun, la avenida queda por allá-Me respondió. —Aún es buena hora, no llegaremos muy tarde.-Y respondió a mi sonrisa con una igual, pero muy dulce. Me quedé mirándola un momento, sus ojos grises, sus labios rosados, su cabello naranja e intenté regresarme a la realidad caminando hacia donde me había señalado Inoue.

"¿Qué sentía por ella en realidad? ¿Porqué aún venia tomándola de la mano? Será que estoy e..." miré hacia otro lado, como si con eso me ignorara a mi mismo, y vi un restaurante sencillo que parecía muy acogedor. Volteé hacia mi compañera y empecé a llamarla pero ella parecía estar en otro lugar en ese mismo momento.

-¿Inoue? ¿Inoue, sigues ahí?-Acostumbraba a verla medio perdida, aunque no sabía que eso le pasaba caminando.

-Sip, aquí sigo Kurosaki-kun. Solo me quedé viendo el atardecer, la verdad es que atardece muy bonito cuando está tan despejado.-De reojo observé el atardecer y a Inoue, la verdad es que el atardecer era hermoso, los rayos de sol que se ocultaba se comparaban con el naranja de su cabello y la hacían resaltar maravillosamente.

-Jeje tienes razón, se ve hermoso...-En ese momento me sentí sumamente estúpido y cursi. Pero solo ella me había escuchado, creo que no hay problema.

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿Para qué me hablabas?-¡Casi lo había olvidado! Todavía tenía hambre y quería invitarla a comer, nuestras casas quedaban retiradas todavía y no quise esperar hasta llegar con Yuzu. Además, no siempre tengo oportunidad de comer con Inoue...sobre todo algo que no sea de su propia invención.

-Ahh sii! Quería saber si...bueno si tu quieres, tal vez tengas hambre...y acabamos de pasar un restaurante que lucia muy bonito...quería saber si aceptabas comer conmigo antes de irnos-Me sobaba la nuca insistentemente, hasta que empecé a sentir un rojo en mi rostro que subía hasta mis orejas. Quise voltearme y me encontré con una maldita ventana que reflejó mi sonroje e Inoue logró verlo.

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves muy rojo.-Se acercó un poco y puso su mano sobre mi mejilla. Sentí que la cara me ardía de tan rojo que estaba, su piel tan suave estaba tocando mi cara, era algo que no me esperaba que pasara. Intenté responder tan calmado como fue posible:

-Eeeetto...n-n-no es nada Inoue, no te preocupes.-Sin pensarlo hice un gesto muy propio de ella, comencé a agitar mis manos nerviosamente. ¡Que ridículo he hecho este día!—Entonces, ¿Qué respondes? ¿Quieres entrar a comer?

-Yop...yo...yo... ¡Bueno! ¡Pero con una condición!

-¿Cuál?-¿Condiciones? ¿Inoue poniéndome condiciones? Por Dios... ¿algo me hizo daño o hice que se asoleara demasiado?...Noté que empezó a reírse un poco y entonces agregó:

-¡Dividimos la cuenta entre ambos!-Me sorprendió su "condición" pero me hizo sentir bien que aceptara. Asentí con una sonrisa y entramos.

¡Enserio que este sitio es genial! ¡Sencillo pero acogedor, además la comida tiene un toque familiar como si la hubiera cocinado Yuzu, debo poner atención para volver algún día!

¡Aparte de bonito, el lugar es barato! Parece que hoy fue un día perfecto: comimos mucho, nos cobraron poco y todavía ¡Nos invitaron pastel! Estaba muy rico, aunque sentí que explotaría. Creí que Inoue comía menos, me alegra que no.

Salimos con un humor bastante alegre, con bromas y tonterías que nos salían de la cabeza. Inoue es muy alegre, me pone contento su alegría. Llegamos a la estación, tomamos el transporte que nos llevaría muy cerca de la escuela. De ahí, nuestras casas no quedaban lejos.

En el camino no podía dejar de pensar en el día tan divertido que tuvimos, me asomé a la ventana y observé que la noche estaba casi sobre nosotros. Bajamos del camión y me quedé pensando un momento: tenía que acompañarla hasta su casa, ya estaba oscuro y no quería arriesgarla a que le pasara algo.

Arriesgarla...todo pasó por querer evitar que se le pasara algo, que irónico. Su voz me sacó de mi pensamiento:

-Bueno, Kurosaki-kun, realmente lo pasé muy bien. Aunque me sentí algo asustada cuando el señor nos bajó en medio de quien sabe donde.-Me dio risa recordar que nos bajaron a la fuerza y puede contemplar la sonrisa de Inoue otra vez, tan linda. Respondí:

-Yo también lo pasé muy bien, Inoue.- Le dije, aun con la sonrisa en mis labios. —Me alegra que aceptaras ir al parque conmigo. Después de todo me alegra que la enana y el cara de mandril hayan hecho enojar al conductor.-Y amplié mi sonrisa sin querer, me sentía sumamente feliz por todo lo que había pasado. Les tendría que agradecer a la enana y al mandril cuando llegara.

-Gracias Kurosaki-kun, te veo mañana en la escuela...-Puse mi mano en su brazo, casi por inercia. "¡Dios, es tan delicada!". Quería evitar que se fuera, quería estar con ella un poco más.

-Espera Inoue, ya está algo oscuro, mejor te acompaño.-Tuve la necesidad de sentirla una vez más, así que puse su mano en mi brazo, y me guardé las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Ha-hai...-Se sonrojó por mi atrevimiento. Creí que se había molestado y que quitaría su mano, pero no lo hizo, me sentí feliz por eso y echamos a caminar con el montón de recuerdos del día: llevaba regalos y basura de las papas...demonios, ¿Dónde vi un bote de basura?

Las calles estaban desiertas, aunque apenas había anochecido. Eso se me hizo raro pero fue más cómodo así, no me hubiese gustado encontrarme con alguien y que empezaran con las fastidiosas preguntas. Todo estaba bien así. Era una noche muy hermosa con una luna llena muy blanca y ninguna nube a la vista. Platicamos de nueva cuenta lo que pasamos en el día, desde la pelea del mandril y la enana de Rukia que le gritaron al chofer, sigo creyendo que tuvo razón en enojarse, y creo que se lo agradezco también. Demasiado pronto para mi gusto, llegamos a su casa.

* * *

Fin del capítulo dos~

Vaya...apenas me fijo que este capítulo es casi el doble del primero!Todo por eso el siguiente debe superarlos a ambos!

Les aviso que el tercero tardaré más en subirlo porque primero quiero actualizar "Arrancars", ambos ya están en proceso pero aún no los paso ni por revisión ni nada.

Ah!Les tengo la buena noticia de que ampliaré un capítulo más-o sea que ahora será de 4 capis este mini fic-, algo así como un epílogo, por petición y recomendación de Greisfer-san, así que ahora en vez de quejarse le agradecen a ella también.

Y creo que eso es todo, escribí de corazón este fic-sobre todo la parte de Ichigo-así que espero haberles transmitido todo lo romántico y nervioso que hubo en él.

Cuidense mucho, no se me apachurren si un hombre las trata mal mandenlo a Pachuca!-como dice mi comadre-que haya queda la ching...

Suerte a todos y sigan dejando reviews que eso es lo que anima a un(a) escritor(a) a que continue ^^

Janee~

Att:

_Inoue Kibe Shaolin Shihoin Kuchik_i

||||| Mitad Humana, Mitad Puerta~ |||||

|||**Manguimanzana**|||

_°°Orihime Elric°° °°Kuchiki Kibe°°_

Quejas, dudas, chistes(hagan feliz a la autora), comentarios, petitorios, sugerencias, pedidos, denuncias, recomendaciones, donaciones, chismes, aportaciones, reclamos y todo lo que se les ocurra o les nazca decirme después de leer el fic. Si te tomaste el tiempo de leerlo, dejame un review ^^

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	3. No me dejan decir que estoy enamorado

Hola mis queridisisisisisisisisimas lectoras!

*reverencia* les pido disculpas de la manera más atenta posible, de verdad, han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida en estos últimos meses que no he tenido mucha cabeza para esto. Pero con los días tan hermosos que ha habido (tengo un insano gusto por el clima frío y muy lluvioso) pues me he inspirado.

He aquí el penúltimo capítulo, es un tanto corto, pero espero que les guste porque lo hice con todo mi cariño para ustedes mis queridas compartidoras del gusto ichihimista!

Los amadisismos reviews:

**Dany14: **mi diossss ¡Yo no sabía que Zangetsu en versión Bankai era tan guapo! ¡Ahora si que te doy la razón! Por fin he abierto los ojos(?).

**nypsy:** Si, fue una cita tan...perfecta, que ni planeada se lograba algo así, no hubo chismosos ni colados ni celulares ni hollows ni algo que molestara la tranquilidad...fue una cita perfecta, ¿Te ha pasado? Yo...creo que todos los momentos que pasa uno con las personas que ama, son de algún modo perfectos. Anda, ando de romántica jejeje ¡Vamos! ¡Todavía no terminaba la cita!...bueno, a ver qué me dices de este capítulo, espero te guste tanto como el anterior. Sentí, siendo sincera, que este capi deja más curiosidad del final jajaja ¡A leerlo y así te enteras si beso o abrazo! Cuidate, ¡Muchas gracis por el review!

**Lifebeautiful:** ¡Me alegra mucho que te gustara! Aquí el siguiente capi, disfrutalo y ¡Gracias por pasarte!

**Akary:** ¡Me da muchisimo gusto que te encante mi fic! ¿Con quienes has soñado? ¿Qué soñaste? Platica, siempre es interesante saber jajaja si, la diferencia de las visiones es muy interesante ¿no? A mi me fascina ese saborcito tan distinto que le da a una misma situación, quizá no fue la mejor forma de usarlo, pero si no lo intento pues no aprenderé a hacerlo bien, ¿no crees? Jajajajajaja no no, Greisfer no me obligó, solo me convenció jajaja y he aquí, personalmente revisado por ella y hecho por mi, el nuevo capítulo. ¡Ojalá te guste, y me dices lo que opinas! ¡Gracias por el review!

**Lynnmaide**: es el único review que recibí con esa info, no hubo alguien más que opinara de un modo parecido al tuyo, si gustas leer personalmente los reviews. Si bien "no tiene relevancia" gustan las dos perspectivas, el hecho de poner los mismos diálogos es para que se aprecie que se trata del mismo momento (aunque no fue la mejor forma de usarlo) es, pues, para darle dos puntos de vista, por que no todos tomamos lo que sucede de la misma manera. He leído en otros fics ese tipo de argumento y es, en lo personal, mi favorito. El tren solo estuvo con Inoue, o solo que hables de la estación a la que fueron; helado, nunca lo mencioné. Incluir cosas diferentes me parece una pérdida total de la idea de hacer las dos perspectivas de la misma situación. NO es un flashback, y desde un inicio indiqué que son DOS puntos de vista de DIFERENTES personajes, POV Orihime y POV Ichigo, en la MISMA situación, me temo que no lees con suficiente atención. "Repetir" y "repetir lo mismo" es una redundancia, si repites me parece más que obvio que es lo mismo (hablando de lo escrito en el review que me dejaste). Ahora, permíteme hacerte ver que tu crítica constructiva se puede tomar como hostil y ofensiva, y se lee redundante en partes, te recomiendo que no uses lenguaje tan rebuscado, sé más sencilla al explicar y no le des tantas vueltas a lo mismo, porque parece que no sabes y solo buscas "marear" a quien te lee. Si no te agradó por el segundo capítulo es una lástima, no puedo buscar abarcar los gustos de todo el mundo pues eso es imposible. Igual agradesco que te tomes el tiempo de escribir.

**Sean-Raizou:** un gustisisismo recibirte aquí. Me da muchisima alegría que te haya gustado el punto de vista de Ichigo, le da buen sabor a la historia ¿no? Jajaja en este capítulo de liberarás de dudas, he aquí la continuación, aunque creo que me quedó un poco corta pero es la "introducción" para el final. Muchas gracias por lo halagos al fic, a mi me gusta para una tarde lluviosa...me parece que es un momento muy romántico, ¿Qué opinas? Gracias por el Kibe-san, me harán sonrojar. Ojalá el nuevo capítulo sea tan gustado como los primeros, aún si no, soy feliz de que me digas porqué. ¡Cuidate!

**Lila-chan:** Jaja no te enojes, así da más emoción leer, ¿no lo crees? Que bien que te guste, aquí el nuevo capítulo. Espero sea de tu agrado y aunque no lo sea, será agradable leer el porqué. Que alegría que dejes reviews, ¡gracias!

**Vane94:** Si, los brazos de Ichigo... mucho músculo, todo en su lugar, bien duritos esos brazos *suspiro* Jajaja ya somos dos con gustos raros, a mi también me parece muy atractivo ese tipo de chico, tan rebelde pero tan romántico, tiene una forma de ser que dan ganas de comerselo a besos jajajaja. A mi también me parece más agradable a la lectura el POV de Ichi, ¿será porque somos chicas y el otro POV lo vemos tan nuestro que no parece igual de interesante? ¡Si! Adoro cuando son tan obviamente dulces al comportarse, aunque se ignoren a si mismos, es algo muy enternecedor y emocionante. ¡Tite es Ichihimista y todos lo sabemos! Son muchas batallas, pero se agradecen con tanto chico guapo...aunque si falta un toque más mieloso a la historia, pero nos da buenas situaciones ichihime, así que no me quejo jaja. Disculpa tú, por dejar tanto tiempo antes de actualizar, enserio espero que haya valido la pena jeje. ¡Cuidate tu también, disfruta el capi!.

**Usio-Amamiya:** Aw, Amamiya-san, que gusto recibir tu review, me ha puesto muy alegre. Creo que la lentitud de Ichigo le da esa lindura jajaja debería ser más agradecido con Rukia y con Renji, bueno, ya lo leerás. Espero de todo corazón que te guste el nuevo capi, agradesco tu reviews. ¡Cuidate mucho! ¡Aquí la contii!

**Killerqueen04:** Yo también tengo mucho gusto por esta pareja, siento que Rukia (más que nada, en el sentido físico) no hace buena pareja con Ichigo, aunque tengan cierta química. ¡Tite es el original ichihimista, por eso el ichihime es real! Aquí el nuevo capítulo. ¡Gracias por tu review y sigue leyendo!

**MomoKurosaki04:** Se agradece mucho que te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejar un review, así sea de rápido. Me alegra como no tienes idea el que te guste la historia y me dará más gusto si éste capítulo también es de tu agrado. Cuidate, un beso y un abrazo para ti también.

**Karenpage:** Te ruego que me disculpes, he tenido mil cosas que hacer y me retasé muchisimo con la continuación. Pero no está olvidado, y aquí está el nuevo capítulo. ¡Disfrutalo y cuidate mucho!

Para este capítulo tuve dos revisiones. Mi Nii-sama Alejo me habló acerca del uso que le di a los diálogos (ya ven que los repetí en ambos capítulos) y entendí cómo mejorarlo. ¡Muchas gracias Alejo-nii!

La segunda fue la revisión de mi comadreja(?) ichihimista de corazón, ¡Gracias comadre!

Dejo de darle vueltas al asunto. El próximo capi es el gran final de este bonito y romántico sueño.

Aparecen letras en _cursiva _ya que FF no me dejó poner símbolos de notas musicales. La idea es que en cursiva está una canción, espero se entienda.

Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo, apuesto a que a él le gusta seguir los fanfics que subimos jajajaja

* * *

****No me dejan decir que estoy enamorado.****

La noche se asomaba con su fresca brisa, y la luna era muda testigo de lo que sucedía en las desiertas calles de Karakura. Dos jóvenes pelinaranjas iban tomados de la mano en una calle desierta, entre plática y risas que parecían muy amenas. Pronto se detuvieron frente a un edificio. La chica, con nerviosismo, quitó su mano del antebrazo del joven, y se colocó a un costado de la puerta de entrada, atenta a la mirada chocolate que de pronto parecía haberse clavado en el suelo.

-Bueno...Kurosaki-kun...mu-muchas gracias por lo de hoy, enserio que fue muy divertido...

Con una cara que refleja un pánico inmenso, el chico pasó su mano entre su cabello, que el suave viento de la noche mecía.

-Yo también Inoue...me da mucho gusto que hayas aceptado ir conmigo...siendo sincero, creí que te negarías...-Ichigo se sobó la nuca y comenzó a reír ligeramente, los nervios lo estaban invadiendo por completo.

Inoue, por su parte, se sintió ligeramente ofendida ante aquél comentario y con un toque de recelo en su voz, respondió:

-¿Por qué creíste eso, Kurosaki-kun?-Su reclamo iba acompañado de un puchero, que terminó de encantar al joven ojos de chocolate, ella continuó.-¡Lo pasé muy bien! Cuando Kuchiki-san y Rangiku-san me invitaron...no creí que...que terminaría pasando el día a tu lado.-Sonrió con un ligero sonroje, su interlocutor hizo una pausa que parecía eterna.

Se sintió sumamente estúpido por hacer ese comentario que, se notaba, la había molestado un poco. Pero al mismo tiempo, se alegraba de haber provocado esa cara tan linda por parte de la chica.

Unos ojos grises, atentos e ingenuos, se posaron sobre él con duda. En ese momento se dio cuenta que llevaba demasiado tiempo en silencio.

-¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Perdón!... ¡Yo solo...!-"¿Y qué demonios voy a decirle? Perdona Inoue, te veías tan hermosa que me quedé a contemplarte unos segundos", se reprimió el pelinaranja. Casi enseguida trato de demostrar que aún le quedaba cordura. Rió nerviosamente.-La verdad no tenia ganas de ir al paseo que organizaron, la enana no me da mucha confianza con sus ideas. Y Rangiku y ella insistieron tanto que...no pude negarme...Aunque, me alegro mucho de no haberlo echo.-Sonrió cálidamente.

La ojigris recorrió esa sonrisa con su mirada. Las facciones de Ichigo eran sumamente atractivas y sus labios se veían...especialmente apetecibles, como para robarle un beso. Un beso coronaria perfecto ese hermoso sueño que parecía ser muy real. Pronto reparó en que Kurosaki se había quedado callado.

-Jeje a mi también me insistieron mucho, y les dije que me sentía cansada pero no quisieron hacerme caso.

Y rieron juntos, compartiendo las pocas ganas de despedirse. Al fin, el chico se decidió a hablar, con toda la atención de ella puesta en él.

-Inoue...tengo algo importante que...que quiero que escuches...

Sintió como su rostro empezaba a quemar, por lo rojo que se puso. Tenía que hacerlo en ese momento, había sido un día más que hermoso al lado de esa mujer tan maravillosa. No podía pedir mejor oportunidad de abrir sus sentimientos. Quizá apenas ese día había comprendido lo que su corazón sentía por ella, pero sus sentimientos eran claros. Lo mejor era decirlo en ese momento. Sin importar la reacción de ella, no podía ser demasiado malo, ¿O si?

-Kurosaki-kun...estas muy rojo...

-Espera...deja-dejame terminar de decirte-"Si me toca...no podré evitar besarla...tengo que decirle primero...".-I-Inoue...el día de hoy lo he pasado muy bien a tu lado...y me di cuenta de muchas cosas cuando...cuando...cuando salimos hoy y...realmente estoy muy alegre que hayan echo enojar al conductor...esos idiotas con sus tonterías...bueno, la idea no era esa...es solo que yo...a decir verdad me siento muy nervioso...y quiero decirte algo que...tengo muchas ganas de que lo sepas...apenas hoy me di cuenta...mientras estaba contigo y...

Estaba hablando en círculos. Hacia unos minutos que hablaba y no había dicho algo en verdad. La pelinaranja lo veía con duda y sorpresa en sus ojos. El chico se desesperó ante su propia falta de coherencia y emitió un largo suspiro. Inoue continuaba mirándolo, algo le decía que tenía que dejarlo hablar.

-Inoue...lo que quiero decirte es que tu...

_Kiss kiss fall in love_

Comenzó a sonar escandalosamente "Sakura Kiss" en el celular de Ichigo.

_Maybe you are my love_

"Cuando por fin me decido a hacerlo...y lo peor de todo es que sé quien es".

_Kizukeba itsu de mo Soba ni iru keredo_

Con notable vergüenza sacó de su bolsillo un celular de "portafolio", en la tapa tenia una pantalla pequeña donde se leía "Isshin Kurosaki".

_Honto wa kirai? Suki? Mousou na no?_

Por fin contestó el joven:

-Papá...te he dicho mil veces que no me cambies el tono de llamada.-Una venita sobresalía de su frente, el tono rojizo de su rostro parecía tener luz propia.-Y todavía pones una de tus cursilerías, ¿Porqué tienes que andar agarrando mi celular?

La atónita mirada grisácea observaba al pelinaranja, algunos murmullos se alcanzaban a escuchar ligeramente, hasta que se tornaron en gritos. Ichigo separó el auricular y se pudo escuchar a un padre apanicado llorar.

-¡ICHIGOOO! ¡SOLO HE ESTADO PREOCUPANDOME POR TIII! ¡YA ES MUY TARDE Y QUERIA SABER SI NO TE HABIA PASADO ALGO! ¡RUKIA-CHAN LLEGÓ HACE HORAS Y TU NI SIQUIERA TE TOMASTE LA MOLESTIA DE AVISAR SI YA VENIAS DE REGRESOO! ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA SI MI PRIMOGENITO PUEDE ESTAR EN PELIGRO DE MUERTE? ¡TE PODIAN TENER SECUESTRADO Y YO MUY TRANQUILO DE LA VIDAAAAA! ¿QUÉ CLASE DE PADRE SERIA SI PASARA ALGO ASÍ? ERES CRUEEEEL CON TU POBRE PADRE QUE EL UNICO PECADO QUE COMETIÓ ES PREOCUPARSE POR EL IDIOTA DE SU HIJO QUE...

-¡VIEJO YA FUE SUFICIENTE! ¡YA VOY!.-Dicho esto, colgó hecho una furia.

Notablemente nervioso por la interrupción, escuchó la risa ahogada de su compañera. La miró sorprendido, cuando ella empezó a hablar.

-Jajaja ¡No creí que te gustara "Sakura kiss", Kurosaki-kun! Creo...jajaja creo que no parece ser tu estilo.

El rostro de Ichigo se asemejaba al de un jitomate, pero antes de que respondiera el comentario de la pelinaranja...

_Kiss kiss fall in love_

Abrió con furia el celular, dispuesto a cometer parricidio antes de seguir oyendo una canción tan cursi y pegajosa, cuando, a gritos, le arrebataron la palabra.

-¡ICHIGO! ¡NO LE VUELVAS A COLGAR A TU PADRE!

-¡VIEJO! ¡CON UN DEMONIO, YA VOY PARA ALLA!

-¡TE TARDAS MÁS DE 10 MINUTOS Y PROMETO PONER FOTOS COMPROMETEDORAS EN TODA LA CIUDAD SOLO PARA BUSCARTE!

-¡DE ACUERDO!-Y colgó una vez más.

La ojigris había terminado de reírse, aunque aún reflejaba algo de humor en la sonrisa que tenia. El joven Kurosaki, sinceramente apenado, la miró con un poco de tristeza y frustración.

-Discúlpame Inoue...pero enserio es importante que te lo diga, mañana...-Se sobó la nuca con nerviosismo, si no se iba pronto su imagen correría serio peligro.-Mañana...¿tienes tiempo libre después de clases? Para que... para que podemos hablar, en el parque...no quiero que anden de entrometidos los demás...¿Puedes?

Un tanto nerviosa por la petición, Inoue asintió ligeramente. -De-de acuerdo, Kurosaki-kun, ¿Pero qué es tan importante?

Ichigo miró instintivamente la hora en el celular, tenía 7 minutos para llegar.

-¡Ah! ¡Ese viejo idiota nos tenía que interrumpir! Es...es algo que quiero que sepas, no quiero que...que sea algo que se quede solo en mí...Pero tendrá que ser mañana, te veré en la escuela.-Una ligera sonrisa se enmarcó en los labios del pelinaranja, cosa que la ojigris agradeció.

-Muy bien, a la salida nos veremos entonces. ¡Cuídate, Kurosaki-kun! ¡Envíale mis saludos a Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan y a Kurosaki-san!

Por toda respuesta, Ichigo comenzó a correr, temeroso de voltear y despedirse pues sabía que, de hacerlo, no podría evitar quedarse al lado de Inoue. Ya tendría la oportunidad al día siguiente. Ahora rogaba por llegar a tiempo.

*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\

Entró en casa muy ensimismado, sin siquiera prestar atención al celular que acaba de estrellarse sobre su cabeza, quedando hecho añicos, ni al sonoro grito de su padre que de seguro se oía hasta casa de Inoue. -Inoue...-dando un suspiro, subió a su habitación pensando en la dueña de ese nombre.

Estando en su cuarto, se dejó caer sobre la cama, totalmente ido. Un peluche de león saltó hacía él haciendo un drama muy parecido al del mayor de los Kurosaki, debido a que la pelinegra le había comentado lo sucedido esa mañana. Rukia salió del armario después de escuchar a Kon gritando, y al notar la inexpresión del rostro de Ichigo, le soltó sonora cachetada.

-¡ENANA DEL DEMONIO! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASA?-. El golpe había sido tan perfecto que Rukia sonrió complacida.

-Traes cara de idiota, ¿Te raptaste a Inoue o qué pasó?

Ichigo se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Si bien Rukia no había sido muy exacta, se acercó bastante a lo sucedido.

-¿En serio la raptaste? ¡Qué loco! ¡Imaginé que era un idiota descuidado, de esos que son tan poco caballerosos que no saben que es de mala educación prestar la mano izquierda en vez de la derecha a una dama, pero...! -se llevó las manos a la boca, en una de sus escenas excesivamente dramatizadas.-¿Dónde has dejado el cadáver?

-¡¿De qué hablas? ¡¿Cuál cadáver? ¡Yo no le hice algo! -empezaba a sentir algo de pánico apoderarse de él, pues la pequeña Kuchiki era muy buena sacando conclusiones extrañas y si no tenía cuidado, terminaría diciéndole a toda la escuela que pasó algo...distinto, entre Inoue y él.

-Entonces, ¿Sigue viva? ¡¿Dónde la tienes secuestrada? Por que entraste muy tranquilo, así que seguramente no la escondiste aquí...¿o la tienes dormida en algún sitio? ¡Seguramente te niegas a matarla después de lo que hiciste, para hacerlo de nuevo! ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Iré a decirle a tu padre!-. Ante la mirada atónita del pelinaranja, que apenas estaba medio entendiendo lo que la mujer de cabello negro acababa de decirle, Rukia empezó a gritar.-¡Kurosaki-saaaaan! ¡Ichigo ha hecho algo terribleeee! ¡Ichigo secu...!-

Isshin Kurosaki se encontraba ahora escuchando detrás de la puerta de su primogénito, muy atento al abrupto silencio seguido de un fuerte y seco golpe que había recién escuchado.

-Rukia-chan, ¿Qué querías decirme? No te escuché hasta la cocina. ¿Ha pasado algo? Escuché un golpe.

-No papá, Rukia solo estaba haciendo escándalo, vete a ver tus novelas. La repetición casi va a la mitad.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Karin-chan! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con tu amado y guapo padre y no recordarle que la repetición de las novelas ya había empezado? ¡Masaaakiiiii...!

El grito de Isshin comenzó a alejarse poco a poco hasta desaparecer. Detrás de la puerta, Rukia estaba estrellada como mosca contra la pared, semiinconsciente y en shock de la brusquedad que no era tan propia del shinigami sustituto.

Mientras Ichigo suspiraba hondo, agradecido de que su padre no hiciera conclusiones de más, Kon saltó hacía él, distrayéndolo de Rukia. La de ojos azules aprovechó al sentir la fuerza del agarre decaer para dar una buena patada al abdomen del pelinaranja, que cayó encima de Kon, ambos entre quejidos bastante audibles.

-Enana...hija de...hermana de...agh ...

-Muy bien, Ichigo. Tenía planeado respetar que no me contaras lo que pasó hoy...

-Ajá, cómo n...-. El pelinaranja sintió un zapato acertadamente dando en su nariz, quedándose callado.

-Pero como te estas portando como el idiota que eres, ahora tendrás que darme todo el chisme. ¿Pasaste el día con Inoue? ¿A dónde fueron? ¿Por qué se fueron y nos dejaron como idiotas ahí parados? ¡Anda Ichigo, platica!

El joven ojicafé se quitó de la cara el pié con el que su interlocutora le picaba la frente y caminó hacía la cama, con un marcado sonroje en la cara.

-Si nos llevaron solo a nosotros fue porque tú y el cara de chango hicieron enojar al conductor.-Se sobó el tabique, dolorido por el golpe con el zapato.

No repararon en Kon, quien se subió a la cama, viendo a Ichigo sentarse para hacer lo propio al lado de él.

-¡Mandril! No es chango, es mandril. Y no fue nuestra culpa, ese tipo se metió donde no lo llamaron, ¿Qué esperaba?

-En fin, no me importa. El tipo nos bajó donde quiso y nos perdimos.-Al terminar la frase se dejó caer sobra la cama, aún con el sonroje y la incómoda sensación de estar en un interrogatorio.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y a dónde fueron? ¿La besaste? ¿Se tomaron de la mano? ¿Dijo que te ama con locura y no se quiere separar de ti?

Una venita saltó en la frente del chico recostado, mientras el rojo intenso aparecía haciéndolo sentir como si tuviera una luz de neón por cara. Al estirar la mano, sintió a Kon a su costado y tomándolo con furia, lo aventó hacia la chica que se encontraba parada en medio de la habitación. Suspiró con fuerza al oír los gritos de ambos, quejándose.

-Ya, ya. No pasó algo, déjame en paz. Estoy cansado.

La Kuchiki se sintió extrañada ante el tono de voz que había ocupado Ichigo, era poco común en él, y aceptó la petición. Dejando a Kon en el suelo, se metió al armario dando un suave "Buenas noches".

Ichigo se quedó dormido en la posición en la que estaba, sin siquiera sacarse la ropa ni los zapatos. Pensativo, aún entre los brazos de Morfeo, de lo que hizo: al día siguiente no podría escapar, iba a ser totalmente sincero con Inoue.

*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\

En su respectiva casa, Orihime todavía estaba sentada en el suelo. Al entrar, se recargó en la puerta que acababa de cerrar y se dejó resbalar hasta llegar al piso. No lograba aceptar lo que había sucedido ese día, parecía fuera de la realidad.

Abrazando su nuevo peluche, bailoteando y tarareando a través de su pequeño departamento, se dispuso a irse a dormir. Aún no entendía por qué Ichigo se había mostrado tan nervioso con lo que quería decirle, pero mientras llegaba el momento acordado, podía disfrutar de lo que acababa de sucederle.

Cambiada y lista para descansar, estrujó el animal de peluche que no soltó desde que llegara a sus manos, y aún con las mariposas en el estómago, se quedó dormida.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Aún lo siento un tanto corto a comparación de los otros, pero no estoy segura. Espero me den sus opiniones.

De nuevo me disculpo por la terrible tardanza. Pronto actualizo...aunque después de mi falla de tiempos, creo que no tienen razones para confiar en lo que digo.

Que les vaya muy bien, cuídense mucho y que tengan una bonita semana.

Janee~

Att:

_Inoue Kibe Shaolin Shihoin Kuchik_i

||||| Mitad Humana, Mitad Puerta~ |||||

|||**Manguimanzana**|||

_°°Orihime Elric°° °°Kuchiki Kibe°°_

Quejas, dudas, chistes(hagan feliz a la autora), comentarios, petitorios, sugerencias, pedidos, denuncias, recomendaciones, donaciones, chismes, aportaciones, reclamos y todo lo que se les ocurra o les nazca decirme después de leer el fic. Si te tomaste el tiempo de leerlo, dejame un review.

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
